1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging stand for an electric vehicle configured to charge a battery of the electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as an electric vehicle is put to practical use, there is a growing demand for a charger for charging the electric vehicle.
The charger for the electric vehicle is typically classified into a quick charger to charge a battery quickly during driving, and a slow charger to charge a battery when it is expected that a vehicle will be parked for a long time.
Such a charger for the electric vehicle includes a main body, a display unit provided on an outer portion of the main body to inform a customer of a charging fee and a charging power, a manipulation unit directly manipulated by a customer to charge the electric vehicle, a wireless communication device installed in the main body to transceive charging data and an electric vehicle history through wireless communication with a database, a control unit controlling various devices, and a power supply unit turning on or off power.
Further, a door is coupled to the main body to take various devices out of the main body or repair, check, and manipulate the devices.
The door is basically installed at the main body in a locked manner. A supervisor can manipulate various devices in the main body after unlocking the door.
However, the currently available charger for the electric vehicle can be operated directly by a driver to charge a battery, so that the charger may be installed in an unmanned way. Further, since it takes a long time for the charger to charge the battery, any person other than a supervisor may arbitrarily open the door to manipulate the devices in the main body or may steal the devices out of the main body.
In order to solve the problems, the door is provided with a mechanical anti-theft alarm device. However, the mechanical anti-theft alarm device is problematic in that it is operated by a push switch, so that it is possible to easily open the door merely by avoiding the push switch. When the alarm device failed, the device cannot generate an alarm, so that it is impossible to know whether the door is opened.